Paris
by Viviann
Summary: Nachdem mich Su im Chat angesprochen hatte, einen OneShot für den Adventskalender für endlessrain.de zu schreiben, hatte ich Schwierigkeiten einzuschlafen, ja Su, du hast mir einen schlaflosen Abend eingebrockt. Und das Ergebnis könnt ihr nun hier lesen.


**Titel: **Paris  
**Autor: **Vivianne  
**Kapitel**: Einteiler  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Charaktere: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
**Warnung: **Slash  
**Sonstiges: **Nachdem mich Su im Chat angesprochen hatte, einen One-Shot für den Adventskalender zu schreiben, hatte ich Schwierigkeiten einzuschlafen, ja Su, du hast mir einen schlaflosen Abend eingebrockt. Allerdings hab ich bisher immer die Bücher berücksichtigt, die ich kannte, wenn ich mit einer Geschichte anfing. Ich kann da irgendwie nicht anders. Nun, was macht man also, wenn man von JKR den Epilog schon vorgegeben bekommt?  
Die Antwort lest ihr hier. Das Fette sind die Originalworte aus Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes. Der Rest entsprang meiner Fantasie.   
Gebetat hat das ganze Glasschmetterling, die schon während des Schreibprozesses meine kreativen Ergüsse über sich ergehen lassen musste. An dieser Stelle nochmals danke und lass dich durchknuddeln, liebste Glasi.  
**Sprache: **Deutsch  
**Datum: **15.12.2007  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Zusammenfassung: **An was muss Harry denken, als er am Gleis 9 3/4 sich von seinen Kindern vrabschiedet und Draco Malfoy sieht?  
_**Disclaimer: **__Mir nix, bis auf die Idee, Die Charaktere hab ich der netten Frau Rowling brav wiedergegeben._

**[b[uParis**** [/u**

**"Er meint es nicht so", sagten Hermine und Ginny, aber Ron schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung. Er suchte Harrys Blick und nickte verstohlen zu einer etwa fünfzig Meter entfernten Stelle hin. Der Dampf hatte sich für einen Moment gelichtet und vor dem wabernden Nebel hoben sich deutlich die Umrisse dreier Menschen ab.**

"Schau wer da ist."

Draco Malfoy stand dort, mit Frau und Sohn, in einen dunklen Mantel gehüllt, der bis zur Kehle zugeknöpft war. Seine Stirn wurde schon etwas kahl, was das spitze Kinn noch deutlicher hervorhob. Sein Junge, der ebenfalls neu in die Schule kam, ähnelte Draco ebenso sehr, wie Albus Harry ähnelte. Draco bemerkte, dass Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny ihn anstarrten, worauf er kurz nickte und sich wieder abwandte. [J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes, S.764 - Bitte hier noch angeben[/b

Harry musste innerlich schmunzeln, wusste er doch, warum Draco diesen hochgeschlossenen Mantel trug. Auch war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Draco ihm fast unmerklich ihr Zeichen gab. Nur noch drei Stunden und sie würden sich wiedersehen.

Harrys Herz begann wild zu klopfen, sodass er sich kaum auf Rons Kommentar konzentrieren konnte, wusste er doch, dass sich Draco auf seine Weise rächen würde. Zwar war es schon fast fünfzehn Jahre her, dass sie sich das erste Mal seit ihrem Schulabschluss wieder gesehen hatten, aber jedoch die Leidenschaft, die beide füreinander empfanden, wurde von Jahr zu Jahr intensiver.

Damals, nur wenige Monate, nachdem er seine Ausbildung zum Auror abgeschlossen hatte, führte einer seiner ersten Aufträge Harry nach Frankreich, wo er Nachforschungen zu untergetauchten Todessern anstellen sollte. Sein Kontaktmann war kein anderer als Draco Malfoy gewesen. Äußerst skeptisch betrachtete Harry jede Information, die er von dem ehemaligen Slytherin bekam, traute er ihm doch nicht so recht über den Weg. Jedoch erforderten seine Untersuchungen immer wieder ein Zusammentreffen mit dem ehemaligen Todesser.

Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an das letzte Treffen in Frankreich. Er war froh gewesen, sollte es doch der Abschluss seiner Ermittlungen sein, und so würde er Draco Malfoy danach so schnell nicht wiedersehen. So traf er sich mit eben jenem jungen Mann in einem kleinen Lokal in Paris. Ihm fiel nicht auf, dass die Gäste ausschließlich dem männlichen Geschlecht angehörten. Erst als ein leicht bekleideter Kellner ihm die Karte reichte, schaute Harry sich in der Bar um. Wo hatte sich Malfoy nur mit ihm verabredet? Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Aber es war eine der besten Tarnungen, das musste er Draco schon lassen, der eben durch die Tür schritt und seinen Mantel dem Herrn am Empfang überreichte. Sicheren Schrittes ging er auf die Nische zu, in der Harry sich niedergelassen hatte, und setzte sich direkt neben ihn.

"Hallo", raunte Draco ihm ins Ohr. "Lass uns nicht auffallen", fügte er hinzu und strich fürsorglich eine Strähne aus Harrys Gesicht.

Harry schien wie hypnotisiert. Er spürte den heißen Atem, den Draco auf seiner Wange hinterließ, und genoss die Berührung von Dracos Hand auf seiner Haut. Das konnte doch nicht sein? Das durfte nicht sein. Vor nicht einmal zwei Monaten war er zum ersten Mal Vater geworden und nun warf ihn eine einfache Berührung komplett aus der Bahn? Er liebte Ginny, da war er sich sicher, doch was hatte dies hier zu bedeuten? Sich entschuldigend suchte Harry die Toilette auf und tauchte sein Gesicht ins eiskalte Wasser. Mehrere Minuten stand er, mit den Händen auf das Waschbecken gestützt, da und schaute abwesend in den Spiegel. Irgendwie schien sich die Welt rasend schnell zu verändern. Diese Berührung, diese Geste. Er wusste nicht, ob Draco sich bewusst war, was er in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Nach schier endlosen Minuten befreite sich Harry aus seiner Starre und begab sich wieder an ihren Tisch, wo inzwischen ein Teller an seinem Platz stand.

"Ich hoffe, Lammkotelett war das Richtige", fragte Draco etwas zurückhaltend und griff nach seinem Weißweinglas.

Als nun auch Harry endlich wieder an seinem Platz saß und sein Rotweinglas in die Hand nahm, sprach Draco einen Toast aus.

"Auf unsere Zusammenarbeit."

"Auf unsere Zusammenarbeit", murmelte Harry und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

Sehr viel trug Harry nicht zu ihrer Konversation bei. Viel zu sehr war er mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt. Woher wusste Draco von seiner Vorliebe für Lammfleisch? Auch der Wein war nach seinem Geschmack. Bisher hatten sie sich immer in Galerien, Museen oder anderen Touristenattraktionen getroffen. Meist unterhielten sie sich nur kurz, als fragte der eine den andern nach dem Weg oder erbat Auskunft über ein Gemälde, und tauschten sich dabei über Codewörter aus. Der Treffpunkt heute war jedoch ungewöhnlich. Immer wieder musterte er Draco verstohlen, betrachtete ihn, wie er mit dem Fischmesser den Kabeljau filetierte, sah zu, wie er seinen Weinkelch zu seinem Mund führte, der so sinnlich wirkte... Ertappt blickte Harry auf seinen Teller. Das hatte er eben nicht gedacht, oder?

Stur starrte Harry nur noch sein Essen an. Krampfhaft verhinderte er, dass sein Blick erneut zu Draco hin wanderte.

So bemerkte er natürlich nicht, wie Draco ihn immer wieder scheu betrachtete. Draco wusste nicht, ob er wirklich das wollte, was er sich von diesem Abend erhoffte. Doch schon wenige Tage nach ihrem ersten Treffen waren seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Harry gewandert. Er erinnerte sich auch noch zu gut an den Raum der Wünsche, wie er hinter Harry auf dem Besen gesessen hatte, fest an ihn gepresst, als der Raum wortwörtlich in Flammen aufgegangen war. Schon damals hatte sich seiner ein eigenartiges Gefühl in seinem Innersten bemächtigt, das er nicht einzuordnen wusste. Als er sich jedoch mit Harry regelmäßig traf, wurde es mehr und mehr zur Gewissheit, dass er immer mehr Zeit mit Harry Potter verbringen wollte, ja sich auf diese Treffen freute, sich in seiner Gegenwart unbeschwert fühlte.

Draco Malfoy war verliebt.

Auch wenn er seit gut einem Jahr verheiratet war, so empfand er nichts weiter als Freundschaft für seine Frau. Ihre Hochzeit war, wie es selbst jetzt noch in einigen reinblütigen Familien üblich war, von ihren Eltern arrangiert worden. Nolle Leclerc war die Tochter eines Angestellten im Ministerium für magische Zusammenarbeit in Frankreich. Somit war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie sich nahe Paris nieder gelassen hatten. Draco war der Abstand zu seiner Vergangenheit mehr als willkommen, doch brachte ihn dies seiner Angetrauten kaum näher. Regelmäßig teilten sie das Bett, um den ersehnten Erben zu zeugen, jedoch schliefen sie ansonsten in getrennten Schlafzimmern. Nolle versuchte auch nicht, seine Nähe zu erzwingen und wenn er es recht bedachte, so schien sie mit diesem Arrangement auch zufrieden zu sein.

Und nun, nun hatte er sich verliebt. Und das nicht erst heute. Nein. Schon vor Jahren hatte Harry Potter sich einen Platz in seinem Herzen reserviert, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Und jetzt saß er hier in einem der verschwiegensten Lokale Paris' und musterte verstohlen immer wieder seinen Begleiter, der es nun endlich geschafft hatte, sein Kotelett zu zerlegen, und den Teller zu leeren. Draco entging Harrys Verschwiegenheit nicht, doch ließ er ihn auch weitgehend in Ruhe. Viel zu sehr genoss er seine Gegenwart, als dass er gewillt war, Harry zu verärgern. Und dass dessen Nerven zum Zerreißen angespannt waren, war Draco mehr als bewusst. Noch immer konnte Draco in Harrys Gesicht wie in einem Buch lesen. Er hatte bemerkt, wie Harry ihn hin und wieder schüchtern betrachtete und ertappt wegsah, wenn Draco den Blick auf ihn richtete. So unterließ es Draco, das Dessert nach Art des Hauses zu bestellen und wies indes den Kellner an, jedem von ihnen einen Eisbecher zu servieren.

Auch hier erstaunte er Harry, der sich vor einem Krokanteisbecher wiederfand. Harry war es schleierhaft, wie um alles in der Welt Draco von seinen Vorlieben wissen konnte, deren sich nicht einmal Ginny bewusst war. Ja, Ginny, die nun sicherlich sehnsüchtig auf seine Rückkehr wartete. Doch schnell verdrängte er die Gedanken an seine Frau, viel zu wohl fühlte er sich in der Gegenwart Dracos, verspürte ein nie zuvor dagewesenes wohliges Gefühl in seinem Magen, das sich schließlich zu einem Kribbeln steigerte, als sich ihre Hände berührten, als beide nach der Rechnung greifen wollten, die der Kellner nun brachte. Als hätte er sich verbrannt, zog Harry seine Hand blitzschnell zurück und versuchte, seine Sprache wiederzufinden, die ihm schon den gesamten Abend verlassen hatten. 

"Lass nur, ich mach das schon. Immerhin hab ich dich eingeladen", vernahm er die Worte von Draco, als wäre er selbst in Watte gepackt.

Zaghaft nahm er die Hand an, die Draco ihm anbot, als sie sich von ihrem Tisch erhoben. Nur widerwillig ließ er die Hand schließlich los, als sie an der Garderobe ihre Mäntel entgegennehmen mussten. Schweigend verließen sie das Lokal und schlenderten Richtung Montmatre. Keiner war gewillt, den Abend schon ausklingen zu lassen, genossen sie doch die Gegenwart des anderen. Schweigsam wanderten sie durch den nahe gelegenen, verschneiten Park, betrachteten die Lichter der Stadt und ließen sich schließlich auf einer etwas abseits stehenden Bank nieder.

Fast automatisch suchten beide die Nähe, die Wärme des anderen, rückten enger zusammen, als es für einfache Bekannte normal gewesen wäre. Zitternd schaute Harry zu Draco, sich seiner Unsicherheit bewusst, erkundete die Augen seines Gegenübers und fand nur die gleiche Ungewissheit, was nun kommen mochte, die er selbst empfand. Zögernd öffnete er den Mund, doch selbst jetzt fand er nicht die rechten Worte.

Draco strich sanft eine Strähne aus Harrys Gesicht. Zärtlich fuhren seine Fingerkuppen die Konturen des Ohres nach, glitten über die Wangenknochen und kamen schlussendlich auf den Lippen zum Ruhen.

"Sch." 

Nur ein einziger Laut entwich Dracos Mund und er berührte nun federleicht Harrys Lippen mit den seinen, als wären sie eine Seifenblase und könnten jederzeit zerspringen.

Dracos Berührung, die kaum eine war, durchfuhr Harry wie einen Stromschlag. All seine Sinne waren auf das Empfindlichste geschärft, wollten nichts verpassen. Langsam hob er seinen Arm, legte ihn in den Nacken Dracos und zogen ihn näher heran. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er, dass diese Berührung endete. Viel zu intensiv überwältigten ihn seine Gefühle, ließen keinen Raum für Gedanken. Nur noch fühlen, diese wundervollen Lippen auf den seinen.

Selbst in diesem Augenblick lief es Harry eiskalt den Rücken hinab, wenn er nur an diesen ersten Kuss dachte und wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als James aufgeregt an seinem Mantel zerrte.

**[b"Unser Teddy! Teddy Lupin. Knutscht mit unserer Victoire! Unserer Cousine! Und ich hab Teddy gefragt, was er da treibt-"** **[J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes, S.764[/b**


End file.
